Automatic and manual transmissions are commonly used on automobile vehicles. Those transmissions become more and more complicated since the engine speed has to be adjusted to limit the consumption and the emissions of cars. This finer control of the engine speed in usual transmissions is typically done by adding gears and increasing the overall complexity and cost. 6-speed manual transmissions then become frequent as are 8 or 9 speed automatic transmissions.